


you should see me in a crown

by GivemeanID



Series: Watch the Queen Conquer [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Animal Traits, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Badass Omega, Derogatory Language, Gen, Intersex Male Omega, Omega Tobirama, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: "He's going to jump !" Izuna cried.And Tobirama jumped, flying over the Rift like he weighted nothing, before landing heavily on the other side, rolling on his shoulder and staying spread out on the ground, unmoving. Madara managed to stop his horse just before the mount fell in the Rift. His men gathered behind him, gaping."You're kidding me," he heard Hikaku whisper,"he jumped... he fucking jumped..."
Series: Watch the Queen Conquer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920775
Comments: 21
Kudos: 235





	you should see me in a crown

**Author's Note:**

> 'Oops, I did it again...'
> 
> Madara is a creepy sexist asshat in this, but he's getting what was coming to him.
> 
> Wanted to play with cats terms...

They had found the corpses soon this morning, as the sun was barely rising over the horizon and the air was still freezing and saturated with white fog. The bodies were in a dire state, throats crushed, bellies opened, one of them seemed to have exploded, his blood forming a scarlet corolla around his broken body. Thieves, bandits, lowlives unbefitting of being warriors. Yet, someone had killed them all, and in a spectacular fashion.

And Madara wanted to know who.

Especially given the scent still drifting around the scene, quite not covered by the smell of death. Heat. These fuckers had attacked an omega in heat, and they had died for it. The tracks around the bodies let the Uchiha think there had been only one attacker. And no a lot of omega were able to kill that many people, especially so brutally.

Madara's round ears perked on his head, through his mane of black hair and his tail switched from side to side. A deep hunger was burning in his guts, awoken by the scent of heat tickling his nostrils (just the right side of musky, with notes of honey and salt, he had never smelt anything like that before and he wanted to find the omega to whom this scent belonged and bury his face between their thighs) and the knowledge that the queen who had left this carnage was strong.

And he wanted them.

He turned to Izuna and the rest on their men, perched on their horses, nostrils flaring, tails agitated by spasms of envy.

"There's a sweet little queen around here," he said, a croocked grin spreading his lips,"ripe and fertile. Who's up for a hunt ?"

A deafening cheer was his answer and Madara snorted. He jumped on his horse and roared to start the chase. No matter how strong this queen was, they were too many, all of them warriors. The omega didn't stand a chance. Madara and his flock would be lucky tonight. If the queen begged prettily enough, they might even let them go once they would be done.

The chase lasted hours, during which they follow the scent, growing stronger as they got nearer what they wanted. Dark clouds were gathering in the skies and Madara hoped a storm wouldn't start before they caught their prey. Izuna seemed to be thinking the same thing if his brother's sullen face was anything to go by.

Fortunately, whichever god was listening to their prayers decided to grant their wish, because around midday, they finally saw a lone silhouette on the horizon. And even from this far, Madara recognized him immediately. There was no confusing the long white hair, the large heavy fur cape and the long fluffy tail.

Tobirama Senju, second son of Butsuma Senju, and younger brother of Hashirama Senju.

Madara's grin widened and became cruel. Him and Hashirama had a rivalry going on since as long as Madara could remember. But the Senju had never taken it seriously. He had never given it his all, had always brushed off Madara's attempts at making him fight for real like it was nothing. And the Uchiha was pissed off, wounded in his pride. He wanted the Senju to fight him for real, so he could prove his superiority by beating him.

And what better way to make him fight than grab the man's sole brother, fuck him full of cubs and then dangle him in front of Hashirama's eyes ? It was a known fact that the stupid bear adored his little brother, so if that didn't make him fight, Madara didn't know what would.

All of this was made even better by the fact that, at barely sixteen, Tobirama Senju was still a virgin. Madara remembered seeing the omega on the battlefield when their clan had clashed some times ago. Smaller than his brother and his father, lean and lithe, yet with large hips and long legs full of promises. Long silver-white hair that made him look like he was crowned in moonlight, sharp face, full red lips and red eyes. A beauty. And strong too (no wonder these bandits didn't stand a chance) water and storm dancing at his every call.

Madara licked his lips. He was claiming first mounting tonight.

Still far away, Tobirama looked over his shoulder and saw them. His eyes widened in recognition and he started running. Madara barked a wicked laugh.

"Look like he's trying to escape !" he exclaimed as he spurred his horse.

With warcries, his men spurred their mounts too and the horses accelerated. Madara bared his teeth in a parody of a smile, he could already smell the sweet scent of victory (and what a victory it would be). But apparently, they had underestimated the omega's stubborness, as well as his resistance and his speed.

Because after having won ground on him at first, they were now stuck behind him, and no matter how much they spurred their horses, the little queen kept evading them, running so fast his feet didn't look like they were touching the ground, his white hair and his cape flapping like a warbanner behind him. A shooting star in the middle of the day.

"Is this fucker running faster than a horse while he's on foot ?!" Izuna roared, incredulous.

Madara nodded and laughed.

"He's nearing the Great Rift !" he cried,"there's no way he'll be able to pass it, we're too far from the bridge ! We'll catch him here !!"

And indeed, as Madara had said, the Great Rift appeared at the horizon, large and dark, a scar disfiguring the meadow, remains of ancient times when the gods were still on this earth. Madara grinned. Nobody could cross the Rift without using the bridge, a few miles away. Tobirama Senju had no escape. Except that the little queen didn't stop running. Madara's eyebrows rose.

"Wait a fucking minute..." he faintly heard Izuna said.

The omega was barely ten meters away from the Rift, and didn't show any sign of stopping. Madara felt his ocean/deep/cold/storm magic throb and grow.

"He's going to jump !" Izuna cried.

And Tobirama jumped, flying over the Rift like he weighted nothing, before landing heavily on the other side, rolling on his shoulder and staying spread out on the ground, unmoving. Madara managed to stop his horse just before the mount fell in the Rift. His men gathered behind him, gaping.

"You're kidding me," he heard Hikaku whisper,"he jumped... he fucking jumped..."

And then the Senju stood up, panting, dirty, covered in dust and sweat, his hair in disarray and his cheeks red from exhaustion. The scent coming from him was hypnotic, even coming from the other side of the Rift. Madara felt saliva pool in his mouth. The little queen sent them a disdainful red gaze and turned on his heels to leave. He was limping and Madara would bet on a sprained ankle. He bared his teeth. He wasn't letting the omega go. No way.

"Well," Izuna said with fatality, shrugging,"guess he bested us... let's go back home..."

"No," Madara snapped. He spurred his horse and headed north-east, following the Rift.

"We're taking the bridge !" he cried,"and then we're catching up with him and catching him!"

"What ?!" Izuna exclaimed, not believing his ears,"Aniki, the bridge is at ten miles ! He'll be long gone !"

"He's wounded. We have a chance to catch him and I'm not blowing it up ! If you don't want to come, I'm going alone !"

Izuna rolled his eyes, tired of his brother's bullshit.

"You know," he drawled tiredly,"one of these days, your obsession with his brother will come and bite you in the ass..."

Madara didn't listen. It took them one hour to reach the bridge and as soon as they had crossed it, the rain started falling. The Uchiha had sensed the little queen's magic flare at one point and he was sure he was the one to thank for this unpleasant surprise. Madara swore like a sailor while Izuna was rolling his eyes. He dismissed the weather at first, thinking that a little rain was nothing. He was sensing Tobirama twelve miles away. The omega was moving slowly, no doubt hindered by his sprained ankle. Madara snarled. This time, the little queen wasn't getting away. And Madara would teach him to respect alphas.

But as time passed, the rain bicame thicker until finally they didn't even see where they were going. Izuna, wet to the bone, his round ears plastered on his head in discomfort, called a stop. Madara growled.

"For fuck's sake, Madara !" Izuna roared to be heard over the thunder and the rain,"we don't even see our own noses with all this rain ! Let's take shelter in one of these caves and wait for the end of the storm !"

"You can do that if you want, but I'm continuing !"

"Are you kidding me ?!"

"And I will have all night to enjoy our little Senju queen once I will catch him, while you will be here trembling from the cold !"

Izuna threw his hands in the air, furious with his brother's stubborness.

"You know what ?! When tomorrow I will drag your sorry ass back to camp after I found you frozen in a hole, I will sing 'I told you so' on every tune I know !"

With that said, he herded the rest of their men to the nearest cave. Madara scoffed and spurred his horse, extending his senses to find Tobirama again. The omega had stopped moving, and was probably seeking shelter in a cave like Madara's cowardly clanmen. The alpha smiled. He was nearing his goal.

It took him one hour to reach the cave the Senju queen had holed up into. When he finally reached it, he jumped off his horse and strolled inside. Tobirama was indeed here, having started a little fire. When he saw the Uchiha, he jumped on his feet (with some difficulties due to his bandaged ankle) and stepped back till his back hit the wall of the cave. Madara grinned and threw his wet cape on the ground, before shaking his head to dry his hair as much as he could. His black tail was moving from left to right.

On the contrary, Tobirama's long, white fluffy tail was curled up around one of his legs and his round white ears were plastered on his head in fear. He had unsheathed a dagger.

"Go away, you fucking tom," he snarled, but there was a tremor in his voice. His scent had coated the entirety of the cave and Madara's tongue darted between his lips to taste the air. He felt himself harden in his breaches. In front of him, the little queen was trembling, probably a mix of fear, exhaustion and heat. Madara grinned.

"And why would I leave, sweet little queen, when there is such a treat in front of me ?"

"I am not sweet, and I am not little," Tobirama growled, baring his fangs, the fluffy end of his tail twitching furiously," and I do not wish to be included in the dick contest you have with my brother. Leave me alone."

Madara laughed, the sound reverberating through the cave, and Tobirama winced. The alpha approached, large and smothering.

"Come on, little queen," he said,"it will be less painful for you if you play along..."

When he was near enough, he grabbed the omega's wrist, the one with the dagger, and twisted it. He was convinced he had won. That was what made him realize he had made a mistake too late. Tobirama's entire demeanor changed in a heartbeat, going from terrified little queen to fearless warrior. He let go of his dagger without resistance, followed Madara's movement and stepped in his space. In the same movement, he kneed the alpha's in the groin and as Madara, stunned, doubled over, produced another dagger from his free hand and stabbed it in Madara's chest.

Madara felt the pain spear him, and he tasted his own blood. He fell, landed heavily on his back and Tobirama followed him, on all four above the alpha, his hand still firmly gripping the dagger's hilt. He was panting, and his scent was intoxicating. Madara tried to speak, but only a gurgle escaped him.

"I am not a sweet little queen, you useless tom," Tobirama growled in his ear, while the fluffy end of his tail was caressing Madara's cheek in a mockery of a loving gesture," And I will not bow before you."

He stood up, leaving the dagger embedded in Madara's chest.

"Maybe you will survive that, if your clanmates find you soon enough... but frankly, I doubt that."

Madara moaned, blood dripping from his wound.

"Oh, and by the way, thank you for the horse, you fucking tom."

With these kind words, Tobirama disappeared. And Madara drifted away from consciousness, feeling cold. Fortunately for him, Izuna, having apparently had a bad feeling about his brother's continued survival, found him and managed to patch him well enough to haul him back to the Uchiha camp and to the healers. One more hour and he would have been very dead

It took Madara months to recover from that wound, to his father's great displeasure, who lectured him on not underestimating your opponents and following your brain rather than your dick. As if this wasn't enough, Izuna, the little shit, actually sang him 'I told you so' on every tune known to man.

But Madara wasn't listening.

Fuck Hashirama.

He had another Senju in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> The Senju and the Uchiha are nomadic and they can't stand each other ^^
> 
> Madara and Izuna are panthers. Tobirama is a snow leopard (obviously ^^) and Hashirama is a bear (so is Butsuma).


End file.
